criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels and Demons
Angels and Demons is the fourth case of the World Edition. It takes place in Rome, Italy. Case Background After the revelation that the person who was sending Count George was revealed to be someone who was an OBSCURITY affiliate in Venice, Scott Walsh and the player were assigned to investigate the Italian city. There, they received the lead that OBSCURITY often took their victims to the Coliseum. There, they found the corpse of Alessandro Cotelli, a man who had no information about him in any database. He was found with a stab wound in his heart. However, it was revealed that Cotelli was first shot with silver bullets, which meant that the stab wound was most likely inflicted after his death. Following those events, coroner Erich Wallache revealed that blood testing was able to identify Alessandro and Count George were one and the same. Soon, the killer was revealed as a protestor named Agatha Montclair. Agatha initially denied involvement with the murder, but soon confessed. She told the team that she and Count George were orphans. One day, Queen Alice came to the very orphanage and picked George over Agatha in an act of sexism. For the rest of her life, Agatha hated men. This was why she was a protestor who advocated for women's rights. She revealed that OBSCURITY took advantage of her hatred for Count George and paid her to kill the count. George, fearing murder, went under the guise of Alessandro Cotelli for a while. Unfortunately, Agatha saw through the disguise and killed him. Following Agatha's confession, Judge Willis Spearman said that no matter how much she hated men, she should not have let OBSCURITY take advantage of her hatred like that. Agatha kept ignoring Judge Spearman throughout the trial, as she wanted a female judge. He ended the trial by telling her that as she had caused unease to the Bureau multiple times, her sentence was going to be a hefty one. She was given life in jail for cooperation with OBSCURITY and the murder of Count George. After Agatha was trialed, wine brewer Antonieta Bravucci rushed to the team and told that she was attacked near the Coliseum. The duo of Scott and the player found out that mobster Federico Romano threw a bottle at her. He denied involvement with OBSCURITY but he claimed that they paid him to. They gave Antonieta protection but also told her to be wary of others as OBSCURITY could strike any minute. Not only that, but Pope Leo claimed that the same devilish organization was sending him threats. They found a notepad sent to him with some of OBSCURITY's threats. Just like what they told Antonieta, they told him to be wary of others and offered him protection. Later, Erich came and told the team that his brother Benjamin Wallache was in Switzerland. Erich claimed that his brother was researching information about OBSCURITY and that he may have found a lead. The Bureau then knew they had to go to Switzerland. The Victim *'Alessandro Cotelli' (Found with a large stab wound in his heart) The Weapon *'Silver Bullets' The Killer *'Agatha Montclair' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf *The suspect has brown hair Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer reads Dante's Inferno. *The killer wears a gold leaf. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bridge of Sighs. (Clue: Note; Available at start) *Examine Note. (Result: Note about Cotelli; New Crime Scene: Coliseum) *Investigate Coliseum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bejewled Chest, Faded Ticket, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Note about Cotelli revealed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna) *Examine Bejeweled Chest. (Result: Pope's Miter; New Suspect: Pope Leo) *Ask the pope why his miter was found at the Coliseum. (Prerequisite: Pope's Miter found) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Plane Ticket; New Suspect: Antonieta Bravucci) *See why Antonieta wanted the victim to flee the country. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket revealed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Bridge of Sighs) *Investigate Bridge of Sighs. (Clues: Bloody Rag, Locked Smartphone; Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Count George's blood; Attribute: The killer drinks espresso) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Federico Romano) *Talk to Federico Romano about his texts to the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Antonieta about having possibly witnessed the murder. (New Crime Scene: Coliseum Interior; Available at start) *Investigate Sistine Chapel. (Clues: Broken Stone, Painting; Available at start) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Scratched Stone) *Examine Scratched Stone. (Result: Latin Text) *Analyze Latin Text. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rodolfe Tosca) *See why Isabella's brother threatened the victim. (Prerequisite: Latin Text analyzed) *Examine Painting. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Federico Romano's fingerprints) *See why Federico defaced George's portrait. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Painting identified) *Investigate Coliseum Interior. (Clues: Vase, Broken Metal; Prerequisite: Talk to Antonieta) *Examine Vase. (Result: Auction Number) *Analyze Auction Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Agatha Montclair) *See why Agatha's vase was found at the Coliseum. (Prerequisite: Auction Number analyzed) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Hatchet) *Examine Hatchet. (Result: Message on Hatchet) *Analyze Message on Hatchet. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Dante's Inferno) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Rodolfe and Federico were fighting. (Available at start) *Investigate Roof Painting. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Soggy Paper; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Relic) *Analyze Relic. (09:00:00) *Talk to Pope Leo about the stolen relic. (Prerequisite: Relic analyzed) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Diary Page) *Talk to Agatha about her hatred of the British royal family. (Prerequisite: Diary Page revealed) *Investigate Underwater. (Clues: Silver Bullets, Pistol; Murder Weapon registered: Silver Bullets; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Silver Bullets. (Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyze Gold Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold leaf) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Blood of the Bureau: Part 4. (No stars) The Blood of the Bureau: Part 4 *Talk to Pope Leo about the threats he was receiving. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Sistine Chapel. (Clue: Locked Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Pope Leo) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Threats from OBSCURITY) *Tell the pope to keep safe. (Reward: Miter; Prerequisite: Threats from OBSCURITY revealed) *Question Antonieta about being attacked near the Coliseum. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Coliseum. (Clue: Broken Bottle; Prerequisite: Question Antonieta) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (09:00:00) *Arrest Federico for attacking Antonieta. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Bloody Bottle analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition (SS52) Category:Cases in Europe